roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Red Flare
Personality Hiro is usually laid back, always seen as tired man. He's a thinker, having to adapt to a more strategic mind set because of his weaker quirk. Hiro doesn't like staying down or running away, however, he's smart enough to separate being brave and being stupid. If he can't win and there's a better way, or it's interfering the goal, he'll get out of dodge without a second thought. Backstory No one cared about who or what I was. Unimportant to society as a whole. That was, I was given a chance by a strange man. Until I became a mystery everyone suddenly wanted to solve. Very suddenly, I found that I had become very popular. Everyone wanting to find out every detail of my new life. My actual name, my actual origin, what I can and can’t do, all of it. It was rather poetic, I think. That the so called ‘nobody’ suddenly became somebody. Just because I took some advice and buried who I use to be. Somebody, who was a nobody, that I will never be again. Resources Hiro has the rather decent wealth of his family backing him up. Equipment/Weaponry Dragonscale Armor: Lightweight armor crafted from the scales of a dragon. It hardly lowers dexterity or speed due to its low weight and flexibility and can withstand up to 10kN of force. The peculiar placement of the scales makes it immune to low caliber gunfire, but it has hardly any protection against higher caliber ammunition. Imbued with a silver of the dragon's regenerative power, the armour will restore any damage dealt to it after 24 hours of not being used. Link: Two gloves that upon making contact with an enemy form an energy chain between the glove and the place they got hit. The link can withstand up to 1 ton and up to 15kN before breaking and can at max be 15m long. It naturally fades away after 3 turns and has a 5 turn cooldown. Has been enhanced by the Mafia. Placing a red Ruby in the palms which allows Hiro to use his flashes safely, and turns his flashes red. FlareLink.jpg|Link Gloves Specializations Has limited Military training, and uses it in addition to his quirk to use hit and run tactics. Quirk Flashbang. An ability that lets Hiro create a large flash of blinding light from the palm of his hand, blinding and deafening opponents. Maximum range is 25 meters, but most effective in 20m. Anyone caught in 16-20 meters will only be disorientated, not blinded, and only deafened for 4 turns. Can only go in 180 degrees in front of Hiro, so anyone behind him is partially safe. Hiro can now use one flash per turn, while the blindness only lasts 5 turns. Deafening lasts for 6 turns. Hiro is able to focus his flashbangs, narrowing and increasing their effectiveness the more he focuses. His flashbangs now exhibit heat, able to give people light burns if within close range. 300°c with a damage fall off of 10°c per meter and doesn't burn below 50°c. 12 meters being the maximum amount of range. He can also now freely switch between his flashbangs being either their normal flashes, or a newly formed concussive blast of pure light. Just as hot, and with a force of 40kN. The damage drops of with 5kN per meter in each direction. It takes 1 second of Hiro visibly gathering light in his hands before this can be used. He is also able to contain the light at lower brightness, keeping it in his palm at a much lower light level. Versatility Flashbang is good in a fight against multiple opponents, but may also hinder teammates. Example Hiro can take on multiple thugs rather easily, using his quirk to blind them before rushing them and hopefully taking out most of them before they recover. Then he could take out the minority rather easily as well. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Retired